


You don't have to say I love you (to say I love you)

by Jamie_Kirk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Finale, Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), mention of Jack, mention of Sam - Freeform, the finale broke me so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Kirk/pseuds/Jamie_Kirk
Summary: Dean's eyes searched Cas' face before a small grin appeared on his face. "It really is you," he whispered."I don't-" Cas started before he stopped. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes and that's when he could see the tears in his eyes.And then Cas knew.-----------------------Or in which Castiel finds peace in his new life, and gets an unexpected surprise
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 86





	You don't have to say I love you (to say I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> The original title of this was "I wrote this to cope with the Supernatural finale", so that can explain where I was mentally when I wrote this

When Jack had absorbed all of Chuck's divine energy and had become the new God, he knew he had a lot of work to do. Leaving Sam and Dean had been hard, but he knew he had to play catch up with Heaven and restore what Chuck had brought down. He knew it wasn't going to be easy work but he was determined. Although he could do pretty much anything, he needed some help. That's where Cas came in. 

Working a few miracles and making many promises to a very tired and sleep deprived Empty, Jack was able to get Cas out. Without hesitation, Cas followed Jack to Heaven to help restore it back to its former glory. Cas without the heavyweight of the world on his shoulders was a very free and at ease Cas. He was patient with him -as he always was- and helped rebuild Heaven one piece at a time. When he wasn't busy putting Heaven back together, he was enjoying time in the personal Heaven Jack made just for him. His Heaven was a small but cozy house filled with Cas' favorite human knick-knacks. He had a garden outside where he grew his own produce and a small bee farm. But his favorite part of this small pocket of Heaven was Dean. 

This Dean wasn't his Dean. This Dean was a version conjured up from Cas' subconscious and memories. Although this Dean didn't get grumpy before his morning coffee and didn't demand to watch Dr. Sexy M.D, he still loved him. This Dean would come to hug Cas whenever he came back, with a kiss on the cheek. This Dean still wore flannel, would help him bake pies using the fresh apples from the garden, he would even yell 'son of a bitch' randomly, just to make Cas feel like he was home again. Sometimes he would just look at Dean, and get this melancholy feeling. He would start to remember the time he spent loving Dean on Earth and knowing he never could have this for real. But then Dean would turn his head and ask "what's wrong angel?" and Cas would reply with a shake of his head and a smile. He had gotten used to his life now and had accepted that this was going to be as good as it gets. 

So when he enters his Heaven after a long and tedious day with Jack, he could tell something was off. He immediately walked into the backyard to make sure his trees and plants were doing well and checked on the bees. Once he determined they were in good condition, he headed into the house. When he stepped in, he caught no sight of Dean who usually greeted him when he walked in. 

"Dean?" Cas called out walking further into his house. He started to loosen his tie and headed towards the kitchen, hoping to find Dean there. 

"Dean!" he called out again as he walked into the kitchen. He went over to the oven to start preheating it. His plan today was to come home and bake an apple pie with Dean before lazing on the couch for the rest of the "day". He grabbed the apples he picked from the tree yesterday and put them on the countertop before calling for Dean again. 

"Dean! Where are you?" he called out. He looked up when he heard slow footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He saw Dean slowly walking in with his head down and arms to his side looking tense. He started to look around the kitchen, taking everything in and avoiding looking at Cas. 

"Hey.”

It's when he heard this Dean finally looked up at Cas, eyes wide and scared. Cas has no idea why he's like this when he was perfectly fine when he left earlier. "Dean, are you okay?" he questioned. 

"Cas is that you?" Dean asked. He's standing still but he was inching closer to Cas the more he looked at him. Cas squinted his eyes in confusion. "Yes of course it's me. Dean, are you sure you're alright? You were fine earlier today," Cas stated, starting to walk closer to him. Dean's eyes searched Cas' face before a small grin appeared on his face. "It really is you," he whispered. 

"I don't-" Cas started before he stopped. He tilted his head and squinted his eyes and that's when he could see the tears in his eyes. He really took the time to study Dean, the way he held himself, the way his hands were balled up at his sides, the scared but hopeful look on his face. 

And then Cas knew. 

"Dean?" Cas breathed breathlessly. Dean's grin turned into a big smile when he said back, "Heya Cas." Cas wasted no time and immediately went to hug Dean who opened his arms wide to take him in. As soon as he was in Dean's arms, Cas could feel the tension leave Dean's body. He basked in the moment while he could, remembering how he thought he wouldn't get this again. Then suddenly he remembered just how this had to come to fruition. He leaned back from the hug, still in Dean's arms. 

"Why are you here?" Cas asks, "If you are here then that means-" 

"I'm dead," Dean cuts him off. "I'm dead," he repeats. He can tell Cas was going to give him hell because before he can speak, Dean starts talking.

"A hunt went wrong," he explained, eyes locked on Cas, "I couldn't make it out of this one. I knew what was going to happen so I just...let go.” 

"Well, what about Sam? How is he going to be without you?" Cas asked. 

"He's gonna be fine, don't worry about him. He's strong. I know he is. I was ready to go," he said looking towards the ground again. Cas found his hand and squeezed it, giving him the silent reassurance he knew he needed. Dean looked up and smiled at Cas. "Plus I ended up here after all," Dean said with a bright smile. 

"How exactly did you end up here? In this house?" Cas asked. 

Dean looked at Cas for a minute before answering. "When I came up here I was at the Roadhouse with Bobby. He explained to me how the whole Heaven situation worked up here and I decided I was gonna take Baby on a ride. I realized I didn't know what to do since Sam isn't here yet so I kind of just sat there, until Jack showed up. He asked me where I wanted to go and I told him, wherever you were. That's when he zapped me here," Dean finished. Cas had a look of disbelief on his face as he listened to him. 

"But why here Dean?" Cas asked looking down at the hands still clasped together. "I would have thought after what happened, well you wouldn't want to see me again," Cas said. Dean slowly removed his hand from Cas' so he could grab his face and lift it to reach his. Once they locked eyes Dean took a deep breath. 

"Cas, a lot happened that day you left and when you told me what you did I was in such shock and overwhelmed I didn't know what to do because I would have never thought someone as sweet and courageous as you would love someone like me," Dean says. He breathes out a laugh before continuing, "Even though we know I'm not the best at handling my emotions, I- I need you to know that I love you. I love you so much and I never wanna lose you again." Dean finishes with new tears in his eyes. 

Cas, speechless and filled with awe, surged up and kissed Dean as the other immediately leaned into it, letting Cas melt into his arms. Their lips met in perfect harmony as they basked in each other's love. Dean slipped his hands around Cas' middle as Cas cupped the back of Dean's head not wanting him to break away any time soon.  
Dean eventually pulled away from Cas and hugged him even tighter, resting his head in the crook of Cas' neck. Cas could feel the wetness from his eyes on his neck as he started to run his fingers through Dean's hair. 

"I love you so much," Dean's muffled voice said. Cas smiled and continued caressing his head, "I never got to say it," Dean said. 

Cas gently moved Dean's head from his neck and held his face in his hands and looked him in his watery green eyes. Eyes Cas has lost himself millions of times before. 

"It's okay. You get to tell me now," Cas said with a smile. Dean reciprocated his smile while one last tear escaped his eye, Cas catches it before it reaches his nose. "I love you too." 

Dean laughs and wraps himself around Cas again as they sway with each other. They stay in comfortable silence until Dean stops when he spots the apples on the counter. 

"What you got goin' on here?" Dean asked. Cas looked over his shoulder at the apples before chuckling. 

"I was going to make an apple pie," Cas answered. "I wouldn't suppose you would want to help with that would you?" 

Dean smiled back and leaned to give Cas a slow and languid kiss, pleased that he can now, before breaking it to answer him. 

"You read my mind."


End file.
